


Time To Go

by GinevraMolly89



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinevraMolly89/pseuds/GinevraMolly89
Summary: Ignis is packing and getting ready to escort Prince Noctis to Altissa. As his wife, you are worried about him being so far away. It doesn’t help that you keep having a nagging feeling about the upcoming signing of the peace treaty.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Time To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: This is for @awildkaitlynhasappeared on Tumblr. It is spawned from a convo we were having about FFXV. I hope you enjoy this my dear!

You watched as Ignis compared his list of necessary supplies to what he already had packed. You have known Ignis for nearly half of your lives. You have been together for the last 2 years and have been married for the last 2 months. He has always been so meticulous about planning and executing almost everything. You smiled warmly as you thought back to when he proposed to you last year.

_***Flashback***_

_You were complaining to Gladio that Ignis had seemed distracted as of late. “Gladio I’m getting worried about Ignis,” you said, sighing sadly._

_Gladio furrowed his brow at you. “YN, what on earth could Iggy be doing to have you this worried?”_

_You frowned and looked down as you said, “This entire last week, he has been distant. He’s been too busy to have an actual conversation with me, let alone go out on a date with me. I’ve barely even gotten any responses to the texts that I’ve sent him.”_

_Gladio laughed and was relieved that it wasn’t anything actually bad. He had been helping Ignis with parts of his plans. He had gone with Ignis to pick out the ring. Now Gladio was distracting you while Ignis cooked your favorite meal._

_Gladio’s laughter stung and tears started to well up in your eyes. “Gladio this isn’t funny! I feel like Ignis is about to break up with me, and you just laugh about it? How can you think that this is something to laugh about? I love Ignis so much. I have no idea what I’d do without him.”_

_Gladio turned away and cringed, he didn’t want to keep lying to you, “Shit, YN, I didn’t realize you thought THAT. Trust me, Iggy’s crazy about you.”_

_You let out a shuddered sigh and asked, “How can you be sure Gladio?”_

_Gladio looked back towards you and smiled, he saw Ignis coming towards the two of you. “Seriously, YN, it’ll be fine.”_

_Ignis reached you and Gladio just before you could respond to Gladio. He was about to speak but stopped when he saw the tears you were trying to hold back. He gasped and reached out to wipe the tears that had just started to fall from your eyes. He tilted your face up and placed a light kiss on your forehead before speaking, “Darling, what’s the matter? What happened?”_

_You tried to look down, but his hands kept your face tilted up towards his. Steeling yourself, you took a shaky breath and asked, “Ignis, are you going to break up with me?”_

_His eyes nearly popped out of his head behind his glasses and he nearly yelped, “What?!” He turned his head to glare at Gladio who was trying to sneak off, “Gladiolus Amicitia what on earth did you say to her?!”_

_Gladio chuckled and said, “I didn’t say anything to YN about your plans. You’re the one who messed up Iggy.” With that said, Gladio waved and walked away from you and Ignis._

_Ignis looked back into your eyes with a stricken look on his face. Before he could speak you, begged, “Why have you been ignoring me this week Ignis? Di- did I do something to upset you?”_

_Ignis stroked your cheekbones soothingly with his thumbs and spoke softly, “Oh darling I am so sorry. I was so caught up in planning today that I forgot to actually engage in social interactions.”_

_You were confused, “Planning? Planning what Ignis?”_

_Ignis suddenly seemed uncharacteristically nervous, “Um well Gladio actually helped me pick out the ring and he was supposed to keep you busy while I prepared your favorite supper. I just wanted it to be special.”_

_Once you realized what he said, you smiled and laughed softly, “Ignis, love, did you just say that he helped you pick out a ring?”_

_Ignis dropped his hands from your face and started to wring them together. He blushed as reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box, and dropped down onto one knee. He took your left hand into his and spoke as he opened the box with one hand, “I was going to wait until after supper, but after what I’ve put you through this week, I don’t want to wait. YN love, I think I first fell in love with you over 10 years ago when you joined the prince’s class in school. You have been a big part of my life ever since then. This last year has been the best year of my life so far. YN YMN YLN, 1 year ago today you said yes to being my girlfriend. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”_

_Your face started to hurt with the large grin that was plastered across your face. You looked down at the tasteful yet intricate ring, and ten into Ignis’ eyes. You laughed at how nervous he seemed, as if you would say anything but yes. You decided to tease the poor man, “Ignis Scientia, you absolute imbecile!”_

_A shocked, hurt look flashed across his face. You continued before he could speak, “If you do not get that ring on my finger this instant, I will break up with you!!”_

_Ignis’ face scrunched in confusion, “Darling, was that a-“_

_You laughed and tackled him to the ground, peppering his face in kisses repeating the word yes over and over again between each kiss._

_***End Flashback***_

You were broken out of your reverie by Ignis asking you, “Darling, have you seen my new cookbook, you know, the rustic one? I just want to be prepared for if we have to stop and camp along the way to Galdin Quay.”

You rolled your eyes affectionately and said, “For the 5th time love, it is with your other cookbooks. And before you ask, the cookbooks were packed with the camping cookware. Don’t worry, Gladio already put all of the camping supplies in the trunk of the Regalia.”

Ignis’ eyes lit up and he laughed as he walked towards you from where his bags were. When he reached you, he wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned down to rest his forehead on yours. “My darling YN, what on earth will I do without you by my side for the next 2 weeks?”

You gave him a small, sad smile and whispered, “You will be driven insane by those 3 goofballs,” The you spoke a bit louder, “And me, I will be eaten away by worry.”

Ignis nuzzled his nose against yours and placed a light kiss on your lips. “Love, there is nothing to worry about. As soon as Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya are wed, we will begin our journey back.”

You hummed thoughtfully before saying what was on your mind, “You know that I’ve had a bad feeling about this since we received our most recent Crownsguard orders. Do you recall the last time we had separate orders?”

He pressed a sweet kiss to your lips before responding, “Of course I do, it was just before we had started dating. You were sent out with a hunting party to track down a pair of behemoths. You were gone for nearly 7 weeks.”

You took a deep breath and picked up the story from where he left off, “And when I returned, I had to be carried into the castle on a stretcher. I had nearly died and I was in a coma for nine days. Thank The Six that the Oracle was already coming to visit and was able to heal me.”

Ignis closed his eyes for a moment before looking back into yours, “Gods, it truly was a miracle that Lady Lunafreya was already on her way. I was a wreck for those nine days. While you had been gone, I had realized that the love I had for you was not that of two friends.”

You smiled and said, “Your face was the first that I saw when I had woken up. I don’t think you even asked me if I was okay before you kissed me. The first thing that anyone even asked me was you asking me out on a date.”

Ignis pulled away slightly and smirked, “Well can you blame me? You are absolutely stunning when you first wake up.”

You stood up on your tip toes, “Ignis you are ridiculous!” You then pulled him into a slow, deep kiss. The smell of his cologne filled your nostrils as his lips moved with yours.

Before your kiss could grow too heated, you heard a wolf-whistle from the open doorway. With your feet flat on the floor again, you turned to glare at the person who dared to interrupt your good byes with your husband.

Gladio was laughing at the pouty glare on your face, “Sorry love birds but we have to get going.” He grabbed one of Ignis’ bags and motioned for the two of you to follow.

Ignis grabbed his other bag in one hand and reached out to hold your hand with his free hand. The two of you followed behind Gladio in silence. Once you all had reached the palace’s steps, Gladio took the bag from Ignis and headed to the Regalia.

Ignis turned to you and wrapped his arms around your waist as your arms went around his neck. He pressed kisses to your lips in between words and said, “Just. Two. Weeks. We’ll. Be texting. And calling. Every. Day.”

You hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. “Mr. Scientia, you better come back to me safe and sound.”

Ignis returned the tight embrace, “And you Mrs. Scientia, better stay safe and sound here in the palace.”

The two of you held each other tightly for a while until Noctis yelled out, “Iggy come ooonnn! We gotta go!”

You pulled back a bit to pull Ignis in for a deep but short kiss. You released Ignis to let him walk down the steps. Just as the boys were getting into the Regalia, you called out, “Hey Gladio, bring my husband back to me in one piece!”

Gladio laughed loudly but Prompto yelled out before he could. Prompto addressed you with an air of playful formality, “Fret not Lady Scientia, your knight is in good hands!”

Ignis smiled at you one last time from the driver’s seat, before the Regalia pulled away slowly and increased in speed. You watched as the car disappeared into the distance. The gnawing feeling that something was severely wrong only increased once the car was out of sight.

You sighed and wrapped your arms around your abdomen. You turned slowly back to the palace door. Tears started to trickle down your face as you walked back to the rooms you shared with your husband. All you could do was pray to The Six that everything would turn out okay in the end.


End file.
